


Aftermath

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comforts his friend after he's hurt by Adrian Pucey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Another bit I had to write about Blaise from Moonlight.For reader’s purposes, I will state that this is the end of Harry & co’s third year, so Blaise is 14 and Pucey is 17.Not pretty subjects, but the focus here is on Blaise dealing, and his growing friendship with Draco more than the rape itself.However, if details of such offend or upset you, please to not read.

_  
**Fic: Aftermath**   
_   


It had never been quite this bad before.It always hurt, of course.But this time he’d been sure Pucey would kill him.The usual pain had been nothing to the panic he’d felt as Pucey had held him, face-down on the bed, his mouth and nose buried in the bedclothes, tearing him open once again.Blaise had been unable to hear anything but the rush of blood to his head and his struggling lungs as they worked desperately to keep the few breaths he managed to gasp in circulating what he needed to survive.

Unable to breathe, see, or hear, Blaise had struggled against Pucey for the first time since the older boy had attacked him a month before.It had earned him a blow to the back of the head, and had left his ears ringing as well.When Pucey had finally finished and pulled out, Blaise had only been able to move enough to roll to his side and gasp in fresh air, curling in upon himself.

He knew he should try to get up.The others would be in soon to go to bed, and there was no way he wanted any of them to see him this way.It wasn’t that they didn’t know—it was a well known secret to the rest of the Slytherins.The older Quidditch players seemed to think it amusing to call him ‘Pucey’s bit’ in the common room.Still, just because they knew didn’t mean he wanted them seeing him this way.

If he could just make it another month, third year would be over, and he wouldn’t have to see Pucey again for two months.Maybe the older boy would get bored with him during that time?Surely next year he could have a fresh start, couldn’t he?

He heard footsteps enter the room, and he knew he’d taken too long.He was facing away from the door, but he knew from the lightness of the tread that it had to be either Draco or Theo.Vince and Greg always sounded like a herd of cattle when they came into a room.He hoped that the drapes hid him enough, and that whichever boy it was, they would be decent enough to pretend they hadn’t seen anything.

When Blaise heard Draco speak, his eyes slid shut.“Blaise?”There was concern in his friend’s voice, but he couldn’t deal with this right now.He was too tired, in too much pain, and whatever it was that Draco wanted could wait.

“Go away, Draco.”Draco might be a friend, but Slytherins fended for themselves.If you couldn’t, the others ate you alive.

Sure, there had been a few nights where he’d comforted Draco after nightmares, and Draco had come to sleep in his bed the night after he returned from the hospital wing because he couldn’t sleep from the pain that damned hippogriff had inflicted on him.But there was no way Blaise wanted to show weakness tonight.Not after what had just happened.And he had no patience for any of Draco’s drama tonight, either.

Draco, though, had never been known to listen to what others said.Blaise felt him settle on the bed.“The others agreed to sleep in the common room tonight.I figured you might prefer to be alone.”Blaise felt him shift closer.“I just came in to get everyone’s pyjamas…And to make sure you were okay.”

Blaise wasn’t okay, but he nodded, quite choked up at Draco’s thoughtfulness.

“Do…Is there anything I can do?” Draco asked him, softly.

Blaise couldn’t answer.He didn’t even know he was crying until Draco’s arms were around him and he was sobbing loudly into Draco’s shoulder.

He could feel Draco brushing his hair out of his face, and he slowly rocked with Blaise held in his arms until Blaise’s cries quieted.Once they had, he pulled Blaise’s face up so that his eyes met Draco’s.“I have to get them their stuff.Do you want me to come back?”

Blaise nodded.“Please?”

Draco smiled.“I’ll be back as quick as I can, okay?”

Blaise nodded again, and Draco let go and slid off the bed, hurried to retrieve the others’ pyjamas, and was gone again.Blaise filled time by trying to clean himself up a bit.He pulled off what remained of his clothing, then quickly put on a nightshirt.He wanted to take a shower, but didn’t think he’d be able to stand long enough.Besides, he knew from experience that even drowning himself in water never made him feel any cleaner.He cast a cleaning charm on himself instead, then pulled the comforter around him and settled back into bed.

Draco returned only a moment later.He changed into his own pyjamas, then returned to Blaise’s bed, settling next to him and pulling him carefully into his arms.

The two boys were silent for a long time.

It was Blaise who broke the silence.“You don’t have to stay, Draco.”He didn’t particularly want Draco to leave, but he had to give him the option.

Draco pulled him closer.“I know.I’m staying.”

Blaise closed his eyes in relief.Whatever he’d done to deserve Draco Malfoy’s friendship, he hoped he never screwed this up.It was too precious a thing to lose.Whatever else, he promised himself he’d always be there for Draco no matter what.

With Draco’s arms around him, and Draco’s breathing rocking him softly, Blaise slowly let himself sink into sleep.


End file.
